Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fan structure and, in particular, to a thin type fan.
Related Art
Various electronic apparatuses are made with a thinner and thinner shape, so that the fan is developed toward a thinning tendency for the cooperation with the electronic apparatus.
FIG. 1 is a sectional diagram of a conventional fan. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional fan 1 includes a bushing 10, a stator 11, a rotor 12 having blades 16, bearings 13a and 13b, springs 14 and a fastening ring 15. For fixing the rotor 12, two bearings 13a and 13b are disposed on two sides of the bushing 10 and the fastening ring 15 is used. Moreover, at least two springs 14 are disposed at the top end of the bushing 10 to provide a sufficient preload. However, under the condition of maintaining these basic components of the fan 1, the height H of the fan 1 is uneasily to be reduced to below 5 mm.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a thin type fan that includes less components and has a thinner structure.